


Always have, always will

by TheSinkingSubmarine



Series: Everything Stucky-licious [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bruce as therapist, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinkingSubmarine/pseuds/TheSinkingSubmarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky leaned closer towards him, their noses touching against one another. “I loved that scrawny Brooklyn boy.”</p><p>“That boy loved you too.” They kissed.</p><p>Yet this was not enough. He knew he wanted more. “I want you to see all of me, Steve,” he murmured between kisses. “I want to feel your skin against mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always have, always will

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I may have gone a little too far with the explicitness of the sexual content. Trying things out here. Let me know what you guys think in the comments ^^

“You okay?”

“Yea.”

“You know you look like crap, right?”

Bucky sat up on the bed. “I feel like crap.”

Steve chuckled. “Still doesn’t come close to the state you were in last night.”

Bucky leaned towards him, allowing a close enough distance to breath in his familiar scent, remembering the details of the course of events from the night before. ‘Thought you would’ve taken better care of me, Stevie.”

“Maybe you should’ve taken better care of yourself, Buck.”

“Comon’ man,” Bucky groaned. 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve done this.”

“Are you really gonna reprimand me for having a little fun for myself?”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “So it’s official then,” he pointed — sarcastically, “Seventy years of being brainwashed by HYDRA — the side effect? A skewed idea of the meaning of fun.” He shook his head. “They’ll pay for this.”

“Excuse me for trying, then,” Bucky muttered.

“Excuse you for trying to get yourself arrested.”

“Hey, I’m just being a normal adult.”

“Not by walking into an open bar, getting yourself full-on drunk, and picking a fight with a middle-aged man!”

‘That man had it coming on himself,” Bucky growled. “He was giving me weird looks all evening.”

“I _wonder_ why.”

“Look, I’m trying to be as normal as possible,” he said. “But that can’t happen by shutting me in this place by myself all the time. And in case you forgot, seventy years of torture does not go that easily.”

A smile spread across Steve’s lips. “Oh, I get it now — you’re angry because I’m always off somewhere else instead of staying here with you.”

He swallowed, not saying a word. 

Steve put an hand on his shoulder, the way Bucky used to put one on him when he needed to get serious with him. “Look, I’m sorry, Buck. It’s just that ever since we brought you here last month, I thought you needed some space.”

Bucky looked down. “I needed to be healed, not left alone.”

“You’re not particularly fond of anyone’s presence,” said Steve. “Every time the others are around, you get moody.”

“Yea, but you’re not just anyone, Steve.”

Steve’s smile grew bigger, his hand moving round Bucky’s head. He gently caressed his hair, massaging his scalp.

Bucky’s lips curved upwards, immersing his head into Steve’s soft hand. “Have you been sitting there the entire night watching me sleep?”

“Someone’s gotta take care of you,” Steve said with a grin, “even if they’re not particularly good at it.”

“Funny how it used to be the other way around.”

Steve remembered. The 1940s wasn’t exactly the best era to live in. Before Steve took the serum, he used to run into fights in some random dark alley constantly. In all honesty, if it weren’t for Bucky, that scrawny little figure of his would’ve been long gone. 

“You’re right, Buck, I owe you big time.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Steve.”

“Oh, yea — since when?”

Bucky looked up at him, arrays of sunlight hitting the side of his face, his pupils contracting, revealing an even more significant shade of baby blue on his irises, the edge of his lips curling into a smirk. “Since you became my best friend, you punk.”

…

“He has to go through this, Steve.” Natasha’s voice was kept low, given that Bucky was sitting right behind them.

“It’s only been a month.” Steve was not convinced. 

Natasha pushed on. “A solid month of consistent nightmares and instability. Face it, Steve, he’s a broken man, and it’s not up to you to heal him.”

“He doesn’t wanna be with anyone else but me.” Steve pursed his lips, remembering the conversation he shared with Bucky.

“It’s not about what he wants — it’s about what he needs,” said Natasha. “Let him do this. Sooner or later, he’s bound to hurt himself — or you. And I have a feeling hurting you will break him even more than hurting himself.”

Steve sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. 

“Fine,” he gave in. “But Bruce better know what he’s doing.”

“Don’t sweat it,” she assured him. “He has a better idea of what he’s doing than any of us do. And for someone who has anger management issues himself, it makes it easier for him to help Bucky.”

The frown on Steve’s face stayed motionless. 

Natasha seemed to know what he was thinking. “I guess it’s in your hands now to tell Bucky,” she said, turning round to leave.

Steve slowly made his way across the room towards his best friend. He didn’t remember the last time he ever felt nervous, but he was definitely feeling his pulse quickening every second as Bucky’s back came closer and closer to him. 

“Buck.” His voice came out hoarse and dry. He cleared his throat.

“Stop.” Bucky didn’t even turn around to face him. “I’ll do it.”

Steve blinked. “How did you —?”

This time, Bucky got up and looked him in the eye in an almost bitter expression. “Steve, in case you forgot — I went to war. I’ve also been a trained assassin for seventy years. I suggest you keep your distance if you wanna talk about me behind your back.”

Steve grinned half-heartedly. “You’re really gonna do this, Buck?”

Bucky’s face softened. “Yea — but only for you.”

They walked over to each other and hugged. “Thank you,” Steve whispered into his ear. He hoped they had both made the right decision. Bucky for walking into a possible void, and Steve for pushing him into it.

…

“So — Barnes. What’s your story?”

Bruce sat opposite Bucky on a couch in his study. Bucky had expected their first session to be taken place under a more serious atmosphere, but to his surprise, Bruce took the liberty to make him feel more comfortable. 

“I fell off a train trying to take out HYDRA,” he murmured, “only to be taken into captivity by them—”

“Not _that_ story — your _real_ story.” Bruce leaned forward on the couch. “I’m not interested in who the Winter Soldier is. I’m interested in Bucky Barnes.”

His eyes diverted downwards to the floor. 

“So tell me,” Bruce continued. “Who is James Buchanan Barnes?”

Bucky remained silent for another thirty seconds, before asking, a little hesitantly, “When you transform — into the Hulk, how do you feel?”

Bruce stayed silent this time, his expression unchanged on his face as he looked at Bucky.

“I can imagine how incredible it must feel… to stand there towering over everyone else. And when you hammer someone down… a release so freeing…”

No answer. 

“Steve used to get into fights when he was still small — he had the worst asthma.” He chuckled softly, as if he were talking to himself. “And I was always there to save him. Usually, two punches in and the asshole would be a goner. Man… even the time I swung my first punch was for Steve. That little punk, always getting himself into trouble. It makes me mad how his bullies pick on him — but that feeling’s usually gone once I take them out. Throwing a few more punches at them helps get rid of that feeling… funny how that always works out.

“And then Steve would just look at me like I was his everything — and we’d go out into the world like I had nothing to lose.”

He bit his lower lip, swallowing. “I shouldn’t have gone off to the war without him in the first place.”

…

Best friends since childhood. 

Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. 

Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country. 

Over the last century, that identity seemed to have evolved immensely. 

James Buchanan Barnes. 

The Winter Soldier. 

To most people back in the 40s, he was a hero. To most people in the 21st century, he was a cold-blooded assassin. A threat. But it didn’t matter to Steve whether he was a hero or a murderer. To Steve, he was the same boy who had appeared out of nowhere, threw a punch at the asshole who shoved him onto the ground in an alley, and picked him off the floor. To Steve, he was the same boy from Brooklyn he had met as a scrawny child. The same boy who grew to become his best friend. His _only_ friend back then, it seemed. 

That day Steve lost his mother, he died inside. He thought he had lost everything. Until he looked over to Bucky and knew he was wrong. 

_Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky._

Steve almost forgot he had been standing in the shower for over half an hour now. It seemed to be the best place for him to think. To contemplate. To reflect. 

He turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. Just as he reached over to the side for a towel, he felt his legs shake. His eyeballs flipped upwards, eyelids shutting, his body landing onto the marble ground with a thud. 

He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating, but it was definite that he was seeing a figure towering over him, as he laid on the floor, his pulse ticking in the same rhythm a pendulum did on one of those old-fashioned clocks back in his day. He felt himself lifted off the ground, still wet and naked. The strong arms under his neck and thighs gave him the security he needed, and he leaned closely to the fabric on the figure’s chest. Gently, the figure lowered him onto his bed. The sheets underneath him tickled his bare skin.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, his vision seemed to clear up. He looked up and smiled instantaneously. 

“Bucky,” he murmured, the same way Bucky murmured his name when he was still lying on the goddamn bed all tied up in the HYDRA base Steve had infiltrated just to save him. 

“I’m going to get help.” Bucky was concerned, but he kept his face straight to keep Steve from worrying. He pulled the covers over Steve.

“No.” Steve seized his hand as he turned towards the door. 

He looked down at him, a sign of concern beginning to show on his face.

“I’m alright,” Steve breathed. “Just — stay here with me, Bucky.”

Bucky sat onto the bed right beside him, his non-metal hand still being firmly wrapped under Steve’s. He slowly lifted Steve’s hand towards his mouth, planting a soft kiss on it. Then he opened his hand, bringing his fingers onto his lips one by one. 

“You’re so cold, Steve,” mumbled Bucky. 

For a moment, Steve forgot he was completely nude underneath the covers. All he wanted at that moment was to touch Bucky, to feel his warm skin on his own. 

He smiled sleepily. “Aren’t you gonna do something about that, Buck?”

Bucky’s eyes widened. He let go of Steve’s hand, sending it to fall onto the covers. He lifted the covers, revealing Steve’s bare skin, kicking off his shoes, and sliding into the covers. Steve felt his skin on the fabric of Bucky’s shirt as Bucky wrapped his arms around his naked body. He did the same to him, clinging on to his broad frame for dear life. It felt warm, fuzzy and ever-so nice. It felt like Bucky. He buried his neck into Bucky’s neck, feeling Bucky’s hair gently tickling his face. That brought a smile to his face, as he wriggled even closer to him, squeezing his body tightly. 

Bucky let out a sigh. “Steve.”

“Thank you for making me warm, Bucky,” he whispered.

“Anything for you, Steve,” his voice hummed through his ear. 

That did it for him. His cock shot up against Bucky’s pants. He quivered. This was not good. He had to control himself. Yet with Bucky’s touch against his bare body and his soft words in his ear, the restraint was near impossible. 

“Bucky, I—”

He gripped him firmly with his arms. “It’s okay,” he sighed against his ear. “I’m glad you’re comfortable with me.” His eyes slammed shut. 

Steve almost fidgeted, his hard cock throbbing against the area in between Bucky’s legs. The fabric there arched up in response to Steve’s hard-on. 

“Are… you comfortable with me?” Steve asked. 

Bucky wriggled against him. “Always.”

The need to feel his lips on his skin propagated chills across his body. His arched his head slightly, pressing his lips onto Bucky’s neck. 

Another sigh escaped his mouth. “What happened to us, Steve?” he asked softly. “We used to do this all the time as kids. What happened to that?”

Steve smiled against his neck. “HYDRA fucked you up real bad.”

He snorted. “You little punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky may have whispered something in response to that, but the drowsiness took him, and eventually he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, presumably hours later, Bucky was gone. It may have been all a dream, he had thought. Yet as he rolled over, a whiff of Bucky’s scent filled his nostrils. He gathered the covers together, putting his nose onto them, inhaling deeply. It was the best thing he ever had. 

…

“How do you feel today, Barnes?”

“Tired.”

It was simple answer, yet beneath that simplicity lies a strong tone of spite. The reply was immediately followed by a long period of somewhat uncomfortable silence.

Bruce decided to push on. “Are you planning on sharing anything with me today — Barnes?”

He shook his head.

“Okay.” Bruce nodded briefly. “Anytime you’re ready then.”

Bucky remained silent for the rest of the session, lying flat on the couch, staring at the ceiling until the clock struck nine in the evening. 

“Thank you.” Bucky got off the couch and left the room. 

As he walked down the corridor, he ran into Steve, who was making his way from the other end. 

“Hey, Buck.”

Bucky strode pass him, ignoring his greeting on purpose. 

“Bucky?” Steve’s sound of concern echoed across the corridor. 

He heard footsteps coming behind him. A firm hand grasped his metal arm, turning him round in a swift pull. “Buck, what’s wrong?”

“You tell me.” He wasn’t on the verge of crying, but for some reason, he felt a strain in his dry throat. He swallowed. 

Steve looked at him with a deep frown. “Did I do something?”

“I thought we had a deal.” Bucky was beginning to growl. “I was so looking forward to spending the entire day with you — I didn’t even drink today.”

“I’m sorry, Buck, but they needed me today.”

“No, they didn’t.” His voice felt like it was about to crack. “You know, if you want me to stay away from you, you can just say it.”

“I wouldn’t want that,” Steve said softly.

“You know what the worse thing about all this is?” he said coldly. “Part of me still thinks you want me to be there for you — the way you lead me on — asking me to cuddle you in bed. That was a slick move, Steve. I almost thought you were worth it, or at least, I was worth it to you.”

Steve’s hand was still firmly grasped onto his arm. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I already am,” he spat.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever, man.” Bucky shrugged his hand off his arm. “You just keep telling yourself that, because I’m not sorry for what I said.”

With that, he was gone.

…

The next day might have been the longest ever experienced for the both of them. Bucky ignored Steve completely, refusing to look at him at all, and Steve could not bring himself to talk to him either. Natasha, seeing the cold war between them, tried speaking to Bucky herself, but in return, received a snappish comment telling her to stay out of it.

“Wow, he’s a handful,” she muttered to Steve.

“You’d think a hundred years of friendship has its perks,” came the reply. 

Bucky’s session with Bruce began at eight as usual. When Bucky reached his office, the doctor was already at his usual spot, waiting promptly for him. 

“So, Barnes,” he said as Bucky landed in his seat on the couch. “What did Captain Rogers do deserve such retribution?”

This time, he was ready to tell him everything. And he did.

“I knew I was never meant to be forgiven for what I did — to all those people I killed,” he said. “But I thought if the most important person in my life did, the world eventually will too. Obviously that was wishful thinking. To him, I’m just another stone-hearted assassin he was meant to terminate in every one of his missions.”

Bruce nodded, pushing his glasses into place. ‘“Have you ever asked Steve whether he really feels that way?”

Bucky stared at the floor, not saying a word. 

“Don’t you think if he really thought of you that way, he would’ve finished you off that day you were sent to kill him?”

He looked up at him. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying your doubt in Steve’s belief in you made you think less of his care for you. And you may be right — perhaps in a way, he does think of you as an assassin — but he’s also the person who actively stood against the entire world just to save you from being killed and is willing to do it again if he has to. 

“So stop turning the world against you just because he doesn’t give you the attention you think you deserve.”

“I don’t need his attention!”

“But you think you do.”   
“I do — but I don’t. I don’t know. I want him to stop protecting me all the time.”

“Why not? He’s a superhero.”   
“Just because he’s a hero does not mean I need to be saved. I am capable of saving myself.”

“So you want to be your own hero.”

He shook his head. “I don’t — I’m not a hero — not like Steve.”

“What makes you think you’re not a hero, Barnes?”

“Bruce,” he said, “Hundreds of people lost their lives because of me.”

“I don’t think I have to remind you how many people died because of the Avengers, do I?” Bruce snapped. Then his voice softened. “There’s a fine line between being a hero and being a murderer, Barnes.”

Bucky stared at him, his eyes slowly turning into a glare. “I don’t need to be saved.”

“You’re so busy saving yourself you forgot Steve has to be saved once in a while too.” Bruce pursed his lips, rubbing his hands together. “Everyone needs a hero, including the Captain himself.”

“I—” It felt as if a bomb had detonated in his head. A moment of realisation splurged the depths of his mind. “I have to go.” He got up quickly, heading towards the door.

“Of course,” Bruce whispered. 

Bucky darted out of Bruce’s study, heading down the corridor in the direction of Steve’s room. He never truly noticed the massive size of the Avengers’ facility until now. At one point, heard someone ask him, “Hey, man, what’s all the hurry?” (probably Sam — or Tony), but he was too caught up with his mindset to notice him. 

Steve’s room was at the end of a long corridor, so the time it took to walk over there allowed even more time for him to be more anxious. He could see the door of Steve’s bedroom now, the sight of it made him gulp. 

As soon as he was inches away from the door, it swung open, and a very surprised Steve stepped out. 

“Buck, I want to apologise—”

“Don’t.” He pushed him back into the room, slamming the door shut behind them, a hand swiftly turning the lock. 

“What are you—?”

“Just shut up.” A hand reached up to Steve’s shirt, seizing a handful to pull the Captain closer to him as he smashed his lips onto his own. 

Steve’s mouth opened, receiving his kiss, a hand wrapping around his neck as he nibbled his lips frantically, giving them an even more significant shade of red. His other hand grabbed onto his shoulder, pressing himself even closer to him. 

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. The other gradually followed. He moved forwards, leading him to a wall, his hands sliding down his sides, finally reaching his ass, and with one strong grip, brought him up. Steve’s legs gently wrapped around Bucky’s waist as he not-so-gently pushed him against the wall. They broke away from their heated kiss, staring at each other, mouths still hanging open as if they had both won a prize. 

“Look how strong you are, Bucky,” Steve sighed, a smirk appearing on his now very red lips. 

“God, you’re so hot,” he breathed, leaning forward to give him another wet kiss. 

Steve closed his eyes, kissing him back. It took them at least another ten seconds to break apart. 

“I never meant to hurt you, Buck,” Steve whispered, gazing deeply into his eyes. “I meant what I said yesterday — I don’t want you to get hurt, but now that I think about it, I was really saying I don’t want to get hurt myself.”

Bucky returned a gaze with the most gorgeous puppy dog eyes, Steve couldn’t wait to do things beyond imaginable to him. Yet he decided to stay strong — at least until he was done with what he had to say. 

“And that was selfish of me,” he continued. “Please forgive me.”

Bucky grinned. “There is nothing to forgive,” he said, still holding him tightly round the buttocks. “I want to take care of you, Stevie, the way you took care of me this past month. Let me be your hero for once.”

The emotions inside Steve could be contained no longer. He could feel a mixture of love and lust cramming his gateway, ready to burst out any second. “But you’ve always been my hero, Buck. Ever since the first time you threw that punch for that scrawny kid in Brooklyn.”

Bucky leaned closer towards him, their noses touching against one another. “I loved that scrawny Brooklyn boy.”

“That boy loved you too.” They kissed.

Yet this was not enough. He knew he wanted more. “I want you to see all of me, Steve,” he murmured between kisses. “I want to feel your skin against mine.”

“We kinda came close to that last time,” Steve said, breaking away from him.

“I really thought you would knock down that barrier.”

“I was holding myself back.”

He smirked. “I know — I felt it.”

“I hate how I have to be in control of myself when I’m with you.”

“Then don’t.”

Before Steve could say anything else, Bucky let him down, taking him by the hand and led him towards the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, licking his lips. 

“Getting you into the shower.”

“I showered this morning.”

“Same here — doesn’t mean I care. I need to see you wet.” They walked into the bathroom together. Bucky let go of his hand, reaching down to Steve’s shirt, pulling it off him in one swift move. Then he reached down to his own and did the same thing. He pointed down at Steve’s pants. “I want them off — now.”

He smiled. “Anything for you, Buck,” he said, his hands on his pants, unzipping them. 

Bucky removed his own pants just as Steve’s fell to the ground. They stepped out of them, marvelling at each other’s bodies. They were both lean and built, perfectly muscular figures. As they discarded their clothing aside, Bucky’s eyes couldn’t help but stare at Steve’s already hard cock, his own hard-on quivering with lust and longing. 

Steve caught him staring at his ego. “You like what you see?” 

“Seems like your body isn’t the only that’s grew, Stevie.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He smirked. 

Bucky walked over to him, seizing him by the neck and moved forwards, pushing him into the shower. Their lips met, their cocks bumping against one another. As they kissed, Steve reached behind him, turning the tap on. Hot water poured onto their bodies. They moaned at the feeling of their wetness, grabbing onto each other even harder. Bucky’s hands still clasped onto Steve’s neck and face, while Steve’s tightly around his waist. 

They stopped kissing. Water sprinkled onto both their faces. 

“Let me take care of you, Steve,” said Bucky in a half-whisper. 

Before he could respond, Bucky was already tracing his lips down his neck, his chest, all the way down to his pelvis. Steve found himself breathing quicker than usual. His erection was already so hard it almost stood completely upright. Bucky studied it carefully, with both hands on his hips. Seeing Bucky’s full interest in him made it twitch. 

Steve watched intently as Bucky opened his mouth, revealing a pink tongue, which placed itself on the bottom of his dick. In my swift move, he gave it a long lick, all the way to the tip. Steve gasped, his pre-cum fighting to burst through. 

As he was beginning to squirm, Bucky steadied him. “Patience, my boy — we’ll get there.”

He placed his wet tongue on the tip, swivelling it in circles. Steve’s head fell backwards. He wished he would stop teasing him and get on with it already. After a few more tiny kitten licks, Steve ran his hands through Bucky’s long dark hair, which felt damp between his fingers. 

Steve let out another small gasp. “Bucky — please — I want to come so bad.”

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Bucky took him all in with his mouth, pushing himself back and forth. Steve thrusted his hips in line with the rhythm, his hands gripping harder and harder onto his hair, his eyes closed, mouth hanging open. The thought of himself in Bucky’s mouth sent chills all over his bare body. He felt like he was flying. 

He knew he could almost touch the end of the horizon, his fingertips were inches away — until Bucky released him abruptly, standing up to kiss him. 

“See how amazing you taste, Stevie,” he mumbled between his lips. 

He bit his mouth, partly because he wanted to and partly because Bucky didn’t finish him off, and the urge was killing him. 

Bucky broke away from him, licking his lips, giving him a sly smile. “You bad boy.”

“Why did you stop?” Steve demanded. 

He tutted teasingly. “Such impatience, doll. There are many other ways to come, you know. Turn around.”

Steve blinked in realisation, then turned around slowly. Water sprinkled onto his back. Bucky took him by the hips and pulled him towards his front. His hands slid from his hips down to his butt cheeks, gently separating them to reveal the opening. Steve tensed at his touch. 

“Just relax, baby,” he cooed into his ear. With that, he stuck two metal fingers into his asshole. 

Steve could feel part of his own pre-cum dripping down his cock now. He needed Bucky to be inside of him as soon as possible before he could burst. “Ah — Bucky, I need you to come inside me.”

“Stay still while I prepare you first.” He moved his fingers inside him, lubricating the pathway. As soon as he felt that Steve was ready, he leaned in again and whispered, “Say it, baby — beg me to fuck you.”

Steve could hardly hold it in any longer. “Please, Bucky, please fuck me now.”

Hearing Steve swear turned him on instantly. “Good boy.” He slid his fingers out, replacing them with his cock. It slid into him smoothly. With both hands on his hips, he began ramming hard inside of him. Steve arched against him, his hands placed onto the marble wall in front of him for support as he grind himself to Bucky’s thrusts. Their moans filled the shower. 

Steve’s pre-cum was already leaking through the tip of his own cock, trickling down to his balls and dripping onto the floor. The sensation was too much. He needed to come now. He reached down to stroke himself, only to be stopped by Bucky’s hand, bringing both Steve’s arms around his own neck, allowing Bucky to be pulled forwards right beside his cheek. He gave his neck a sensual lick, his hand dropping down to grab Steve’s erection, making him jump. 

“No touching,” Bucky warned, making sure Steve’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck behind him. “Let me milk your cock for you, Stevie.”

“Yes, Bucky.”

“Turn your head round — I want to kiss you while I fuck you.”

Steve obeyed, turning his face towards Bucky’s, capturing Bucky’s open mouth with his. As they kissed, Bucky’s hand stroked Steve’s erection. This was their first time with each other, yet it seemed as though Bucky knew where all his sweet spots were. He stroked and pumped him. Steve clasped harder onto Bucky’s neck. He rammed quicker and deeper into him. 

With one last pump, Steve came hard, breaking away from the kiss, crying out Bucky’s name as his seeds splattered onto the wall in front of him. 

Bucky was not done with him yet. “Baby, you’re so tight,” he gasped loudly, thrusting consistently. 

Steve’s face was buried in Bucky’s cheek, nibbling his jaw. “Come inside me, baby,” he implored. 

Bucky quickened his pace for the last few thrusts — the very last one, he rammed deep into his butt hole, his balls slamming onto his butt cheeks. Cum shot out of his penis. He twitched inside him. 

“Fuck — Steve!”

After seconds of breathing hard together, Bucky slid out of him slowly. Steve felt his seeds dripping out of him. Bucky turned him round, dropping himself onto the wet floor. He stuck out his tongue, from the balls to his long penis all the way to the tip, licking him clean. As he stood up, Steve grabbed him by the waist, giving him an urgent kiss. 

“God, I love how I taste in your mouth,” he mumbled, breaking away from him. 

Bucky smiled at him, pushing Steve’s head down slightly to plant a kiss on his forehead. They cleaned up themselves, feeling each other’s bodies as they do so. Finally, the tap was turned off and water stopped pouring. 

They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. Bucky walked out of the bathroom first. Steve followed him. He stopped abruptly at the sight of this gorgeous man standing in front of his bed, completely naked and sexy, gazing at him with those luscious lips and come-fuck-me eyes. He wanted him in his bed right this second. Without thinking, he jumped onto him, pushing him onto his bed as he himself fell on top of him. 

“Whoa,” Bucky gasped, surprised and delighted. “Steady there, Captain.”

“I like how you call me Captain,” Steve said softly, staring into his blue eyes. 

“Really?” he asked teasingly, leaning forward to kiss him. 

“Yea,” he murmured in response. “And as your Captain, I command you to let me reward you for what you did.”

“And just how are you planning on doing that, Captain?” Bucky’s gaze fell upon his red lips. 

Steve leaned closer to him and whispered, “By fucking you till you scream, Sergeant.”

A smile appeared on Bucky’s face instantly. “Sounds like the best plan you’ve ever had, Captain.”

…

Morning light streamed through the curtains into the bedroom, hitting Bucky’s face. Slowly, he opened one eye at a time. He vision danced from left to right. This was not his own room, he noticed. And then, he smiled to himself. Last night had been the best time of his life since ever. Steve’s skin against his own, clinging on to each other for the sake of it underneath the covers, whispering endearments to one another and making out to their hearts’ content until they both fell asleep — Bucky almost forgot he was near a century old. For a moment, he was back in Brooklyn as a teenager, when he had both arms, one around small Steve, laughing to something he said. They were so different now, but one thing had definitely not changed. 

Bucky rolled over, taking a whiff of Steve’s scent, only to find him gone. He got up, dressed quickly and darted out of the room. Following the a trace of scent lingering in the air and the sound of food frying on a pan, he found his way to the kitchen, where Steve was making bacon on the stove. There were scrambled eggs at the counter. 

Steve turned round. “Morning, beautiful,” he said, as Bucky made his way over to him. He grinned at him, frowning slightly. “Is that my shirt?”

“You took mine.”

He chuckled. “Fair point. I can’t believe it fits me so well.”

Steve turned off the fire on the stove and took Bucky by the waist to kiss him. “You were phenomenal last night.”

“Right back at you, babe,” said Bucky, kissing him back. When they broke apart, he asked, “But refresh my memory — what exactly did I do to you last night?”

He grinned at him. “You came into my room and shoved me against the wall to kiss me, then you made me have sex with you in the shower — the best sex I’ve had in years, I must say.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist. “The best, huh? How so?”

Steve knew what he wanted to hear. “You gave me the best blow job I’ve ever had, followed by the best hand job I’ve ever had, while you fucked me like your life depended on it.”

He smirked at his comment. “That _does_ sound like the best.”

“And what exactly did _I_ do to _you_ last night?”

“Well, Captain,” he began, “after that amazing shower sex I gave you, you rewarded me. That is — by sucking me off the way I did to you, and fucking up my ass till I screamed. You know — the basics.”

Steve gripped his waist hard, pressing himself against him. Just hearing Bucky say those words was starting to give him a boner. “So I guess we’re even?”

“I think we are, Cap.” Bucky kissed him again, tugging at Steve’s lower lip, whispering, “Actually, you were mind-blowing last night.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Buck,” he replied. Their foreheads were touching now, their noses a millimetre away from one another, both their eyes closed, drinking in the moment. “Thank you.”

“For the sex?” 

“For saving me.”

He giggled shyly. “Anything for you, Steve.”

“AHEM.”

They looked up together, only to see Sam, Natasha and Tony standing there looking shocked, confused and amused at the same time. They were so caught up with themselves, they almost forgot there were other people around the facility besides the two of them. 

Sam was the first to speak after a long period of uncomfortable silence. “Is that why you were all in a hurry last night? To have happy happy time with Steve?”

“Sam.” Natasha couldn’t help but smile.

“What? Do you want me to say the actual word?” Sam mouthed the word at Steve and Bucky. 

“How about saying nothing?” she retorted. 

Tony piped up, “Uh, sorry to interrupt your lovey dovey time, but in case you haven’t noticed, this is a public area, so I’d recommend not doing it on the counter, for all our sakes — and all the food’s — so basically our sakes. Just — have a little respect for the poor thing!”

Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“What makes you think we were about to do anything?” asked Steve. 

“Are you kidding me? Did you hear what you two were talking about just now? Because we do. And spoiler alert: it’s not all sugar and candy,” Tony said sarcastically. 

“More like pickles and zucchini,” Sam muttered. 

Above them, Bruce walked by. “Hey, Bruce,” Steve called up to him.

“I saw nothing,” he called back, disappearing round a corner. 

When he turned his attention back to his three friends, Natasha spoke, “Honestly, Steve, I’m happy for you. You’ve loved Bucky your entire life.”

“It’s all good with me,” Sam added. “That does _not_ mean we’re supposed to be cool,” he told Bucky, who nodded wearily. 

Tony sighed. “I’m fine with whatever — just as long as you don’t ruin any countertops, couches or tables — and don’t tell me you weren’t gonna — I can see it in both of your eyes.”

“Tony,” said Natasha.

“No, really — I’m happy for the both of you — just remember there are like ten other people in the house.”

He proceeded to leave, but turned around abruptly, “Oh, by the way, Cap — you know where your… request is.” He paused. “Good day to you all.”

As soon as he hustled off, Sam said, “Subtle much.”

Natasha took his arm. “Come on, let’s leave these two alone. Besides — I have plans for you, mister.”

He grinned playfully. “Now you’re talking.”

They left the kitchen. Bucky turned his attention to Steve. “What’s all this request Stark was talking about?”

Steve made no reply, seizing his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. 

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked, slightly taken aback. 

“You’ll see.”

He led him to another part of the facility, pulling Bucky behind him, his adrenaline rushing through his blood vessels. The excitement was overwhelming him. All he ever wanted to do was to please Bucky, especially how Bucky pleased him last night, and now he had the chance. 

They arrived at a small lab on the other side of the facility. 

“I thought you said this place had been abandoned for months since they built the new lab,” Bucky said. 

“Perfect place for a request, evidently,” Steve answered. Fair point, Bucky thought. 

He pulled him in and switched on the lights. Bucky gaped in awe at what stood before them — a meticulously made motorcycle of black and silver. 

He turned to Steve, his eyes sparkling with gratitude. “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“But I wanted to,” he replied. “Go on, see how you like it.”

He climbed onto the seat, putting both hands on the handles, feeling the leather cushion seat underneath him. “It’s gorgeous, Steve.” He broke into a smile. “What did you agree to do to get Tony to make this?”

“Let’s just say I owe him big time.” He moved towards him.

“Come ‘ere, you.” Bucky grabbed him by the shirt (his own shirt that Steve took by accident), pulling him down. He put his lips onto his, hovering them around to taste his mouth. Steve climbed onto the motorcycle so that he was facing him, clasping his hand round his face, returning the kiss urgently. Bucky’s stubble tickled against his chin. 

They pressed against each other. Bucky reached down, seizing Steve’s cock through his pants, gripping hard and making his gasp.

“Wait — maybe this isn’t a good idea,” said Steve.   
“Why not?” He continued to kiss him, slowly moving down to his jawline. “You left before I had the chance to have morning sex with you. Besides—” he stopped to look into his eyes —“I’ve always wanted to jerk you off sitting down.”

Steve’s erection arched up in Bucky’s hand. “Is that in one of the many fantasies you have when you jerk off thinking about me?”

“Oh, Captain,” he sighed, grasping onto him even harder, “you’ve gotten so big just thinking about me jerking off to you.”

Steve devoured him without thinking. His pants unzipped, a warm hand grabbing his hard-on, stroking it tentatively. He moaned, reaching down to unzip Bucky’s pants, pulling his cock out. 

Bucky broke away from the kiss. “You sure you up for the job, Rogers?”

His comment was received with a sly grin. “Why — I’ve had plenty of practice, Barnes.”

The thought of Steve stroking himself, moaning Bucky’s name released an animal within him. He needed Steve to scream his own name right now. “You dirty boy.” He moved his hand up and down on him. 

Steve did the same to him. “How does my hand feel?”

“You’re doing it just right, Captain.” He closed his eyes for a second, letting out a sigh of pleasure.  
They had already begun to fuck each other’s hands. 

Steve leaned forward to bite his lip. “When was the last time you jerked off to me?”

“Night before last. You?”

“Same.”

“Are you saying we’ve been jerking off to each other this whole time when we could be having sex?”

“Pretty much.”

“You’ll pay for this, you sick son of a bitch.”

“Hey,” said Steve, half-severely, “don’t you talk about my mom that way.”

He let out a laugh. “You’re right, Stevie,” he said, “how could I ever talk bad about the woman who gave me this cock? Your penis is every man and woman’s dream.”

“My penis is only for you.”

Bucky stared at this man in utter mesmerisation. Pre-serum Steve had managed to capture his attention from the first day they met. And before he could give himself the chance to explore his sexuality with Steve, the transformation bestowed upon his adorable boy had already given him the raging boner he never thought he’d have for him. “God, look at you,” he murmured. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I love you,” Steve blurted out. 

He gasped at his grip and his comment. “I love you too.”

“Kiss me, baby.” They slammed into each other’s lips, making out vigorously. The next few minutes transcended into a continuation of consistent stroking, moaning and sighing between near-kisses. 

In all of Steve’s sexual fantasies with Bucky, the only riding involved was himself taking Bucky in bed in the most erotic way he could possibly dream of. And now, at this very moment, the next level of erotica may have been very much achieved. 

“Steve, I’m going to come,” the voice of his beautiful angel chimed through his ears. 

He looked at him. His eyes closed, his mouth hanging open. Steve leaned towards his ear. “Scream my name as you do, my sweet angel.”

It didn’t take Steve long to reach the peak of ecstasy. He tensed between Bucky’s palm and fingers, simultaneously feeling Bucky’s warm goods flooding through his hand. Bucky fell face-forward on his chest, heaving heavily. Steve nudged his cheek with his own, nibbling his earlobe and planting kisses around it, a surging satisfaction filling his heart. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Bucky looked up at him. 

“Look at it this way,” he said, “you’ll have an excuse not to let anyone else ride your motorcycle.”

“What excuse do I have not to let anyone else ride you?”

Steve tipped Bucky’s chin with a clean hand. “Not an excuse — a promise: I love you, Bucky Barnes. Always have. Always will.”

…

“I see you’ve brought a visitor, Barnes.”

“Bruce, it’s just me.”

“Barnes has willingly let you join him in a very intimate moment, Steve. Clearly, you’re not just someone.”

“Oh, believe me, doctor, I’ve joined him in many moments far more intimate than this.”

Bruce studied carefully as Bucky turned his attention to Steve, while he looked back at him, smiling in a way Bruce had never seen him smile before. 

“Steve,” Bruce began slowly, a menacing underlying tone in his voice, “did you two have sex on my couch before I got here?”

They looked at him, their faces fighting hard to conceal laughter. 

“Oh, this is just great — now I’ll have to burn the couch,” he snapped. “You know, you don’t pay me enough to do this job.”

“We’ll get you a new one,” Steve assured. 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said sharply. “But do this again, and I can guarantee you — the other guy will not be happy about this. He’s still a confused man — I mean he’s seen things, but not everything. You’d have a lot of explaining to do, and it’s not going to be pretty.”

They nodded attentively. 

“Okay — now that that’s settled—” he put on his glasses, pushing them into place— “where shall we begin?”


End file.
